


In health and sickness, through sorrow and success, for all the days of my life.

by misschevalier



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: M/M, all the ctfxc feels are hitting and ughhhh, i promise that this time I'm not going to make you cry, what better pairing than Ryan and Gavin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-09
Updated: 2014-04-09
Packaged: 2018-01-18 19:21:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1439881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misschevalier/pseuds/misschevalier
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Life is two things: life is a never ending roller-coaster with ups, downs and twists, and life is imperfect.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In health and sickness, through sorrow and success, for all the days of my life.

For Gavin, Ryan has been that painting that it’s hanging on a wall in his house, he knows it’s there but never paid attention to it (it’s a good painting he brought when he moved to Austin, but he didn’t bother to look at it.) It’s hanging there, ignored.

It didn’t matter how many times Gavin walked in front of it, his mind always lost on his thoughts; he didn’t glace at it. Somehow, in the last months, he has been noticing the painting and he found himself looking at it and saying “ _oh, you’re there_ ,” and with time passing by, he remembers it more often.

One day, he took it down from the wall and leaved on the floor. Gavin sat down in front of it and he observed, and noticed how beautiful the blues and the greens looked and how breathtaking the picture was. (Why he didn’t notice this before? It was gorgeous.)

“Oh,” he said to himself because he realized something: Ryan was like the painting, and that would explain why Gavin started having a crush on him, even when they have been coworkers the past years. It was something Gavin didn’t understand and now, with him observing that stupid, gorgeous painting, everything made sense.

For Gavin, Ryan has been that painting that was hanging on a wall on his house, and he knows he doesn’t need to pay attention to it because it’s on his attic.

(Also, why he would look at that beautiful painting if he had Ryan?)

+

Geoff watched them fall in love, as if they were young teenagers. He watched them flirt, he saw when Ryan asked Gavin to go in a date with him (even when he didn’t meant to), he saw how Gavin was becoming clumsier because he’s in love, he caught more than once those smiles that Ryan gave to Gavin when they were talking, he saw them have their first kiss (once again, he didn’t meant to, and to his defense, they were almost making out in his front door) and Geoff watched them become a couple.

Geoff liked seeing Gavin become happy, even when it was slowly, he really liked seeing him smile stupidly at his phone, even when it was bothering. Geoff was happy if Gavin was happy.

Gavin and Ryan were a year into their relationship (and it had passed a few weeks since the couple decided to tell the guys in the office about them, and everyone was actually surprise. They didn’t expect it, even when for Geoff it was pretty obvious), and one day Gavin came into the Ramsey house with the biggest smile Geoff remember seeing on him.

“Geoff!” Gavin said, almost tripping with the carpet on his way to the sofa. “Geoff, Geoff!” He said a few times before sitting next to the older man, and Geoff swore he could see Gavin shake with excitement.

“What’s wrong, buddy?” He asked, leaving his laptop on the coffee table, looking back at the brit. He heard Griffon walking down the hall, asking what the commotion was and Gavin told her to sit on the sofa.

“Ryan asked me if I wanted to move in with him,” he said, a bright smile on his face. Griffon was the first one to react, gasping and pulling him into a hug. She supported their relationship since she knew that Ryan was a good guy, and he wouldn’t hurt Gavin while she was alive. “Isn’t amazing, Geoff?”

“Yeah, kiddo, it was time for you to move out,” he answered between laughs when he saw Gavin’s pouty face. “I’m just kidding. I’m happy for you,” Geoff gave Gavin a hug, and now both of them were sitting on the floor, Gavin telling him about how Ryan asked him and the “ _Have you seen his eyes? They’re gorgeous!”_ while Geoff regretted asking how his date was.

But anyhow, he was very happy.

Geoff watched them fall in love: he saw Gavin’s calendar marked with the day he was going to move out, he saw Gavin packing all of his things on boxes, he saw Ryan more often around his backyard helping Gavin with the moving, he heard their laugh (theirs and Griffon’s) on the weekends, he saw Gavin’s tears the day he was saying goodbye ( _“We are going to see each other at work, dumbass.” “Yeah, but it’s not the same.”),_ he saw how Gavin and Ryan were becoming happier, how they supported and loved each other.

Geoff wished them the best.

+

Gavin, Barbara, Gus and Burnie were sitting on the podcast set, talking about Gavin’s stupid question about where the word “fungus” came from, when, for a moment, Burnie turned his head after he heard the Annex door opening and closing. “So, I don’t want to keep talking about your stupid question but, I want to talk about you.”

Gavin giggled when he heard something Barbara muttered and nodded at Burnie. “Alright.”

“Is the green screen working?” He asked at Chris, who was sitting a feet away from them behind the cameras. (Geoff looked between the both of them, since he was going to fill in if Gavin and Burnie didn’t make it in time to the podcast.) Burnie received a thumb up and said “Pop in, Ryan.”

“Hey,” Ryan smiled, looking at the podcast crew with their eyes fixed on him. “Hey Gavvers,” he smiled cheekily and he laughed when he saw his boyfriend hiding his face on his hands. Barbara and Gus laughed at his reaction too.

“Do you know why I called you here today, Ryan?” Burnie asked, leaning to his microphone.

“I have a vague idea, but yes,” Ryan held a laugh when he saw his lover getting redder with blush. “I might think it has to do with what I tweeted a few hours ago,” and Gavin shook his head, taking a pillow and burying his face on it.

“You don’t tweet that much, I think everyone was kind of shocked for you doing it this way.”

“You know, it was something spontaneous,” Ryan shrugged and smiled wider. “Right, Gavin?”

“Can you two stop doing this to me?” Gavin groaned on the pillow and he groaned even louder when Gus asked “ _what was that_?” and he heard Barbara’s giggles on his side. “I hate you.”

“You don’t,” Ryan laughed, and when he saw his tweet pop up on the podcast screen he smiled. “There it is,” and he giggled more, seeing Gavin hiding on Barbara’s side.

 

**Ryan Haywood** _@RyanTheTwit_

**_@GavinFree_ ** _, would you be my player two?_

 

“I hate you so much,” and even when everyone thought that Gavin was actually upset, Ryan caught a smile on the corner of his lips.

“But, he didn’t answer you, right?” Burnie asked and Ryan nodded. “So, Gavin? Don’t you want to say something?” Burnie knew that Gavin almost fainted when he saw the tweet but both of them were stuck on traffic and they needed to make it into the podcast. (“ _What do I answer, Burnie?!” “Do you want to marry him?” “Of course I do! But how I say yes via Twitter?” “I don’t know, but…why don’t you wait until after the podcast? We’ll play it cool.” “Okay, okay. Bloody hell with this man.”)_

Gavin sat straight on the sofa, looking at Ryan, who was smiling at him from the green screen not a few feet away from them. Gavin giggled and moved his microphone out of the way, and walked where Ryan was, pulling him away from the camera. “Yes,” he answered and Ryan kissed Gavin, both of them with the biggest smiles.

They knew there were people cheering and taking pictures, since they moved away from the cameras; but for them, everything was muffled and all they could think was “ _oh god, I’m going to marry him_.”

Ryan didn’t wait for Gus to wrap up the podcast, he took Gavin and carried him over his shoulder, waving goodbye to everybody. Gavin was squeaking and hitting his back, telling him to put him down but he didn’t care: Ryan wanted to go home with his fiancé.

It was a few hours later when a tweet came up on Burnie’s feed, and he laughed. Ashley asked him what was wrong and he showed her the tweet:

 

**Gavin Free** @GavinFree (in response to @RyanTheTwit)

_Of course I do **@RyanTheTwit** , you silly sausage._

+

They got married on a sunny, hot day in Austin (" _In health and sickness, through sorrow and success, for all the days of my life_ ”) and move to their own house a few months later. Gavin remembers his tweet about their new house with a photo of Ryan and himself sitting on the steps, looking at the street and enjoying the cold breeze on their sweaty skin after they had been unpacking all day.

“I like it here,” Ryan said, leaning against the front door. “I like this,” he pointed at both of them, after he glanced at his wedding ring. Gavin smiled and with a kiss on his cheek, answered “ _I like you too.”_

Not even a few weeks later, Beta became part of the family: a white furred cat, with her head being a light shade of orange and her eyes big and brown. Gavin fell in love with her since the first moment but Ryan named her, since “ _Egg_ ” didn’t seem an appropriated name for the kitten.

(Ryan was sure that on his phone he had at least twelve different photos of Beta sleeping over Gavin.)

Life was good, but without the dark, the light won’t show, right?

Somehow, their life seemed to go downhill suddenly.

Ryan started getting sick enough for him to stay on the hospital a few nights, but Gavin didn’t bat an eye: he didn’t move from Ryan’s side any moment. “In sickness or in health, love,” he would answer when Ryan told him to go home, to rest a bit. “I’m not going anywhere, silly.”

When Ryan got better, after a few days in the hospital, they went back home; and they thought that they were going to return to their normal routine, as always.

It was one day when Ryan got a call from a panicked Gavin that he knew something was wrong. Gavin was supposed to return from a convention in Boston with Burnie and Miles, but he got stopped on immigration with the excuse that his visa didn’t work on the country anymore.

Ryan traveled to Boston and spent there at least a week, working with Burnie and the lawyers before he could see Gavin once again. Gavin looked tired, and when he saw Ryan, he buried his face on his husband’s chest. “Everything’s alright now, don’t worry.”

It had passed a month without an incident when Ryan got a call from home: one of his stepsister told him that her mother passed away, but when he asked how and when, she answered him with an “A week ago. We forgot to call you, I’m sorry.”

Ryan was a mess when Gavin found him, and both of them stayed at their sofa all night, watching crappy movies and Gavin talking nonsense just to distract Ryan.

Life had up and downs and they knew it but even with all the things that happened, they were together and, somehow, they felt stronger than ever.

They adopted another kitten: Charlie. “Isn't cute?” Would ask Gavin when the cat curled against Beta and both of them slept like they were brother and sister since the first day. Ryan looked at Gavin and asked him, suddenly, if he wanted to have a kid. “What?”

“A kid, Gavin,” Ryan answered calmly, a hand caressing his husband’s hair. “Don’t you think it would be great?”

“It would be amazing,” Gavin answered, bumping his nose with Ryan’s, a smile bright on his face. “What do you think Beta, uh?” He asked, when he saw the cat climbing Ryan’s arm. The cat meowed and both of them smiled at each other. “I know, right? But without his crazy thinking.”

“Hey,” Ryan giggled. Gavin started laughing at his husband’s expression, and both of them enjoyed the weekend on the other’s arms, talking about their future child.

That year, for them, was the craziest.

+

Ryan was sitting in the kitchen, face hiding on his hands, elbows resting on the wood table. He was taking deep breaths, trying to calm himself after the furious discussion he got with Gavin (not the first, and possibly not the last.)

It started not a few months ago, they started having heated arguments, and they noticed that they weren’t as happy as they used to be. ( _Where did the magic go? All those moments, what happened to them?_ ) Ryan didn’t have enough fingers to count how many times he had slept on the couch, and he was sure there were a few pictures of Gavin without his wedding ring.

Now, Ryan was sitting there, listening Gavin’s footsteps over his head; probably both of them thinking what they were going to do, what was happening to them.

Ryan didn’t know how much time had passed since he stormed off the room, but when he turned around, he saw Gavin sitting next to him. “We should get divorce,” and his world fell, right there on the kitchen table, millions and millions of pieces spreading through the table and falling to the floor. “This is not working, Ryan. Neither of us is happy.”

“Why don’t we take a time off, instead?” Asked Ryan, “We don’t want to make big decisions like this, let’s think about it first.” Gavin nodded, both of their holding each other’s hand.

Gavin _moved_ out of the house a few days later, without saying anything about it to Ryan (but he was sure where Gavin went: Geoff’s house.) The boys in the office didn’t comment anything about it, but noticed the strange tension between the couple.

What really hurt Ryan the most was seeing Gavin without the wedding ring.

And one day, Ryan didn’t come to work and Gavin noticed it. The next day was the same, and the next of that one, and it was the same all week. Gavin didn’t want to think about Ryan and he found himself lying under the covers of his bed, arguing with himself.

“Do you know where Ryan is?” Gavin asked one of the animators sitting next to Ryan’s desk, seeing Ryan’s computer off, just as the last week. The animator didn’t look away from his computer, and he didn’t take off his headphones either.

“He left,” he answered, with an annoyed look on his face.

Oh.

Ryan left the company.

Gavin felt lightheaded and walked back to the Achievement Hunter office, trying not to stumble with anyone or anything on his way there. Michael asked with what was wrong, but he waved off the question with a smile on his face.

Gavin felt weird.

+

Geoff watched them fall in love, he saw them date and give smiles to each other, he saw Gavin moving out with Ryan, he saw them getting engaged, he saw the joy they felt on their wedding (making them clumsier and making them fell in love harder than before), he saw them getting a house, he saw them hold hands and look at each other as if they were the most gorgeous thing in the planet.

Now, Geoff didn’t want them to see Gavin change his last name back to Free, he really didn’t want to see Gavin coming to his home in the middle of the night asking him if he can stay, he didn’t want to see Gavin looking sadly at his wedding ring that was sitting on the table in front of him, he didn’t want to see Ryan watching Gavin with his broken eyes, he didn’t want to see them falling apart.

He didn’t know what they were going to do.

Geoff wished them the best.

+

“T-That’s my plane,” Ryan said, after the announce came from the airport megaphone. Gavin didn’t know when he got to the airport but he didn’t really care, it was Ryan who was leaving and that hurt.

“Yeah. Back to old Georgia?” Gavin tried to not sound sad, but his voice didn’t help. Ryan was standing in front of him, checking for his passport and his boarding pass. Gavin wasn’t sure if there were other people around them because everything he was focusing on was Ryan.

“Yes,” Ryan answered. “I- I guess I’ll mail you when I get there, you know, to give you my address so you could send the divorce papers,” he said and Gavin only nodded, not knowing what to say. “So, this is a good bye.”

“Yes, yes it is,” Gavin said, and he felt Ryan’s hands taking his and he didn’t stop it. Both of them looked each other for a while, before Ryan pressed a soft kiss on Gavin’s lips, with their nose bumping as always. Gavin giggled sadly at it.

“I love you,” Ryan said, and his voice broke when he started talking again. “I mean, it’s not the same love when we got married but… I do still love you, Gavin.” The stood there without saying anything and Gavin couldn’t help but burst into tears. “Hey, it’s okay. Don’t cry because it’s over, smile because it happened.”

“Is that a quote?”

“Could be Dr. Seuss’ quote,” Ryan answered and Gavin giggled at it. Gavin felt Ryan’s hand giving him a soft squeeze and Gavin returned, nodding and trying to wipe his tears away.

“You’re a child,” Gavin murmured with a smile and Ryan returned it. There was noise coming from the megaphone once again, announcing Ryan’s flight. “You got to go.”

“I do,” he answered. He took his bag and the handle of his case, but he didn’t stop holding Gavin’s hand. They looked for a while and he kissed Gavin’s temple, before Ryan said “Goodbye, then.”

“Bye,” and Gavin felt Ryan’s hand slip out of his and he watched him leave though the doors. He wanted to stop him but he couldn’t move, and it was the physical pain on his chest that didn’t help.

Gavin jolted awake.

He was dreaming.

“Gavin? Are you okay, buddy?” Geoff asked, hand on his knee. Griffon was looking at him from the other end of the sofa, her motherly face watching him careful.

Gavin got up and took the house keys [read: Ryan’s and Gavin’s house, their house] and put his shoes on. “Where are you going?” Griffon asked, still sitting on the sofa.

“I’m going home,” he answered with a smile on his face, and even before the Ramsey’s moved, Gavin was already out of the house.

+

Gavin actually didn’t know why he was sitting on their old, lonely house, staring blankly at the nothing. He felt Charlie purring on his lap, Gavin’s fingers caressing the cat’s fur softly, and mindlessly. After the dream, he had the need to go back home and found Ryan there, maybe with a chance to be forgiven. But he found the house alone.

What he didn’t expect was hearing the keys on the lock, and when he turned around, Ryan had his eyes fixed on him, bag over his shoulder. “Hey,” he said, the bag falling onto the floor, and he closed the door carefully. “Gavin?”

Gavin got up (totally forgetting about Charlie on his lap) and ran to Ryan’s arms, jumping on them, with his legs wrapped around his husband’s waist. At first, Ryan didn’t return the hug but stood still on the spot.

“I missed you,” he muttered, finally wrapping his arms around his husband’s form, his face hiding on Gavin’s neck. He indeed missed him: his smiles, his laugh, his voice, his hair in the morning, his voice when he talks to the cats, his moans, his touches, his kisses. “God dammit, Gavin.”

“I love you, Ryan,” Gavin whispered to him, feeling the tears building up against his eyelids. “I love you so much,” he started crying on his husband’s shoulder, holding himself tighter.

“I love you too, Gavin,” Ryan answered, one hand caressing Gavin’s back gently, and he felt a smile building on his face. “I want this to work,” he said and felt Gavin’s head nod.

They found themselves sitting on their sofa, Gavin sitting on Ryan’s lap, head resting on his husband’s shoulder. Both of them have been in silence for a few minutes (even when it feels likes seconds that are moving slowly) when Gavin muttered “They told me you leaved.”

“I was in Georgia, I thought it would be nice to use vacations as an excuse to clear up my mind,” Ryan responded, hands playing with Gavin’s hair. “I never left the company.” Gavin murmured on a lower voice “ _stupid._ ” “I saw you without the wedding ring.”

“It would sound ridiculous, but I wanted to know how it felt like without it,” Gavin said. “I didn't like the feeling; it was like something was missing.” Ryan traced Gavin’s ring, carefully.

“We can make this work, right?” Gavin was silent for a couple of minutes before answering.

“We can. Do you want to give us another chance?”

“I don’t know,” and Gavin turned his face at him, frowning. “I got used to live without your silly questions, and now it’s going to be hard getting used to them again…”

“You’re the worse, Ryan,” but even when they were having a very serious conversation, Gavin couldn't help but giggle at his husband’s answer. “I love you.”

“You love me, indeed,” he teased again, between giggles. Ryan took Gavin’s cheek and pulled him into a kiss, and dammit, how he missed those lips.

+

For Ryan, Gavin has been the painting that for him it’s the most gorgeous thing on the planet, it was hanging on a wall in the living room and he always glanced at it, and he can’t help but smile at it every time he sees it. But, there was something bothering him about that painting, there was something he couldn’t put a finger on.

One day, he took it down from the wall and leaved on the floor, when Gavin wasn’t home but out in some convention. Ryan sat down in front of it and he observed, and noticed that even when the painting was gorgeous itself, there were details that he didn’t notice before, like things that didn’t seem right to be there.

“Oh,” he said to himself because he realized something: Gavin was like the painting, for him it was perfect but he always had those details that people didn’t seem to see very often, and when you try to fix them, it doesn’t help the painting. That didn’t meant that Gavin wasn't gorgeous, it only meant that he wasn’t perfect. Life wasn’t perfect at all, and neither is love and that was something Ryan couldn’t understand and now, with him observing that gorgeous painting, everything made sense.

For Ryan, Gavin has been the painting that for him it’s the only way to explain who was Gavin Free, but the painting itself wasn’t the most gorgeous thing on the planet.

(Now he has Gavin and their daughter, why he would look at that breathtaking painting if he had them?)

**Author's Note:**

> It was like midnight when I heard about [ CTFxC](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7Q_lTlz9TKk)and I needed to drain the feels, so yeah. Based on this [post](http://31.media.tumblr.com/16d7e05c8b3e0ee29f44b5135220a02c/tumblr_n3r98m8kqA1s9wfclo1_1280.jpg), and loosely on this [post.](http://youalwayshadtremblinghands.tumblr.com/post/80616964694/bunnylikearabbit-snazzapplesweet-wowie)
> 
> Found me on [tumblr.](http://somespontaneouswriting.tumblr.com/)


End file.
